kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Cars
.]] .]] The , powered by Core Driviars, are miniature cars created for the purpose of helping humanity. They are used by Kamen Rider Drive in conjunction with his belt, the Drive Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared, when he changes them from their to their by rotating them. Some Shift Cars enhance Drive's current Type form with a Tire Exchange, adding the last part of a Shift Car's name to his current Type (i.e, Type Speed Flare). Some Tires come with a weapon for Drive to wield. They are able to attack Roidmudes by traveling on special tracks that they spawn, and are strong enough to incapacitate unevolved Roidmudes. As long as someone has a Shift Car on their person, they are able to ignore the time distortions a Roidmude emits when active, unless multiple time distortion effects occur. In this case, one must have multiple Shift Cars on their person. Their most unique attribute though is their capacity for sentience and sapience. Though they cannot speak, Shift Cars can feel emotions such as mischievousness, frustration, happiness and even more complicated feelings such as regret and loss, and can show these emotions through their beeping or through car signs they spawn alongside their tracks. Only Shinnosuke, Mr. Belt and Kiriko are shown to be able to understand them so far. They can be summoned by Shinnosuke and Kiriko by calling their names, or can simply come of their own volition. Throughout the series they are off investigating their own cases, but return to Drive when they are done gathering data to assist him in battling Roidmudes. Only Type Change Cars can be controlled by Mr. Belt to communicate with Shinnosuke when he isn't around. Mr. Belt can also communicate via more than one of them at the same time. Shift Cars can also be used by Kamen Rider Mach by inserting them into the Mach Driver Honoh. Devices similar to Shift Cars, known as , are used to evolve lesser Roidmudes into more powerful forms. Chrome versions of the Viral Cores, called Chaser Viral Cores, are also used by Drive's rival, Mashin Chaser, who also used regular Viral Cores to read the memories of defeated Roidmudes when he was Proto-Drive. Shift Cars Type Change Cars Type Change Cars change Drive's body, granting him different capabilities and stats and providing better compatibility with certain Tire Exchange modes. Many of them need to have the user be in a certain state of mind in order to utilize. All of them have the ability to be used as Mr. Belt's "eyes" on the field, allowing him to discreetly observe whatever the Type Cars are observing. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Speed, granting him acceleration capabilities that enable him to move and attack at high velocities. Because Type Speed is Drive's main form, it doesn't need any special requirements or emotional frames of mind for Shinnosuke to access. In the toyline, there is also a golden version of the Shift Speed Car, but it works like a normal Shift Speed Car. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Wild, granting him enhanced strength and defensive capabilities. It can also transform Tridoron into its dune buggy-based Type Wild mode. Shinnosuke must be pumped up and motivated to fight in order to use Type Wild. In the toyline, there is also a golden version of the Shift Wild Car, but it works like a normal Shift Wild Car. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Technic, enabling him to easily analyze and control machines. Drive also gains almost pin-perfect precision, allowing him to easily react and analyze changes in the battlefield with lightning speed, as well as multitask with the help of the eyes in the back of his head. It can also transform Tridoron into its garbage truck-based Type Technic mode. Shinnosuke must have a cool, calm, and clear mind in order to use Type Technic. * : A Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid that allows Drive to transform into Type Dead Heat, enabling him to access the Dead Zone state. Shift Deadheat first appeared only as a sidecar part since Rinna still tried to complete it. Later, it was completed by Harley Hendrickson. Usage of Shift Deadheat carries the risk of turning the Drive System into an out of control rampant and attack anyone around him. The only way to stop this is to strike Drive with either a finishing move or an attack strong enough to deactivate Shift Deadheat's influence on him so that he can cancel the transformation. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Formula, equipping him with the Trailer Cannon. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Tridoron. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Fruits, equipping him with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru, as well as enabling him to use Kamen Rider Gaim's abilities. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type High Speed. Shinnosuke must be a gentleman in order to use Type High Speed. Only appears in Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!. * : Allows Proto-Drive to transform into the prototype version of Type Speed. It is a prototype version of Shift Speed, with a black body, different line patterns, purple headlights, and no spoiler. Currently not used by the present Drive himself. KRDr-Shift Speed.png|Speed Shift Car (Machine Mode) 01-1.jpg|Speed Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Shift Wild.png|Wild Shift Car (Machine Mode) 02-1.jpg|Wild Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Shift Technic.png|Technic Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1090210.jpg|Technic Shift Car (Lever Mode) Shift Dead Heat Incomplete.png|Deadheat Shift Car (incomplete) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat open.png|Deadheat Shift Car (Sidecar Mode) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat.png|Deadheat Shift Car (Shift Car Mode) shift formula.jpg|Formula Shift Car (Machine Mode) Formula_fipped.png|Formula Shift Car (Lever Mode) ShiftTridoron.jpg|Tridoron Shift Car (Machine Mode) Shift Fruits.png|Fruits Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1090469.jpg|Fruits Shift Car (Lever Mode) Shift High Speed.png|High Speed Shift Car (Machine Mode) HS.JPG|High Speed Shift Car (Lever Mode) Speed_Proto-Drive.png|Speed Prototype Shift Car (Machine Mode) ShiftSpeed prototype flipped.png|Speed Prototype Shift Car (Lever Mode) Tire Exchange Cars *Type Speed-esque: These Shift Cars are based on regular cars with four wheels. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Max Flare Tire, granting him fire-enhanced abilities. By itself, it can attack by igniting the tracks it spawn with intense fire, which can also boost the attacks of the other Shift Cars. If used in Mashin Chaser's Break Gunner, it allows him to shoot fireballs. The same effect applies to Kamen Rider Mach's Zenrin Shooter if he uses it in his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Advent Signal Moerl. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Funky Spike Tire, enabling him to either shoot spikes or impale enemies on the tire. By itself, it can attack by slamming itself into enemies while extending its spikes. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Midnight Shadow Tire, granting him enhanced stealth capabilities that enable him to duplicate himself and the ability to throw energy shuriken. By itself, it can attack by shooting energy shuriken and creating copies of itself. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Justice Hunter Tire, equipping him with the Justice Cage to either protect himself or trap enemies. By itself, it can generate low barriers resembling Justice Cages to trip over its prey. As befitting a policeman, it has a very orderly personality and comes into conflict with the reckless Massive Monster, but in the end cares for it very much. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Dream Vegas Tire, equipping him with the Drum Shields to either protect himself or merge with the main tire for the finisher. By itself, it can attack by shooting playing cards. It is best friends and partners with Dimension Cab, and performed badly during its first use by Drive due to its hatred of Roidmude 010, but bonding with Shinnosuke allowed Vegas to regain its normal level of performance, which helped him in destroying 010 for good. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Dimension Cab Tire, enabling him to generate a portal from it that separates a portion of his body to use to either teleport himself or attach himself to objects, possibly even going through them. By itself, it can attack by utilizing its portal-generation powers to maximum effect. Partners and best friends with Dream Vegas, it was incapacitated during Global Freeze by Roidmude 010, but was repaired six months later with compound S-01 and it returned in episode 4 to help Drive escape from Mashin Chaser. KRDr-Max Flare.png|Max Flare Shift Car (Machine Mode) 01-2.jpg|Max Flare Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Funky Spike.png|Funky Spike Shift Car (Machine Mode) 02-2.jpg|Funky Spike Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Midnight Shadow.png|Midnight Shadow Shift Car (Machine Mode) 03-0.jpg|Midnight Shadow Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Justice Hunter.png|Justice Hunter Shift Car (Machine Mode) 04-0.jpg|Justice Hunter Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Dream Vegas.png|Dream Vegas Shift Car (Machine Mode) 05-0.jpg|Dream Vegas Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Dimension Cab.png|Dimension Cab Shift Car (Machine Mode) 08-0.jpg|Dimension Cab Shift Car (Lever Mode) *Type Wild-esque: These Shift Cars are based on power vehicles with four big wheels. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Rumble Dump Tire, equipping him with the Rumble Smasher. The same effect applies to Kamen Rider Mach if he uses it in his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Advent Signal Arabull. This Shift Car was initially used in Type Speed. However, it did not not synch well with said form, thus triggering the development for Type Wild in order for Drive to gain better control of the Rumble Dump Tire. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Hooking Wrecker Tire, equipping him with the Capture Hook to grab objects from afar. By itself, it can move things around by using its little hook. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Mad Doctor Tire, equipping him with the Cure Quicker to heal either himself or other civilians. It can also be used in Type Speed. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Massive Monster Tire, equipping him with the Monster and enabling him to grab enemies using the tire's extendable tongue. By itself, it can attack by biting enemies. It can also be used in Type Speed. Befitting its monster truck motif, it has an unruly attitude and often antagonizes Justice Hunter, but cares for it very much in the end. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Burning Solar Tire. By itself, it can attack by reflecting light to blind targets, but to do so it needs to be recharged by resting under the sun. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Colorful Commercial Tire. By itself, it can use holographic projections to mislead enemies. KRDr-Rumble Dump.png|Rumble Dump Shift Car (Machine Mode) 09.jpg|Rumble Dump Shift Car (Lever Mode) shift hooking wrecker normal.jpg|Hooking Wrecker Shift Car (Machine Mode) 151.jpg|Hooking Wrecker Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Mad Doctor.png|Mad Doctor Shift Car (Machine Mode) 10-0.jpg|Mad Doctor Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Massive Monster.png|Massive Monster Shift Car (Machine Mode) 07.jpg|Massive Monster Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Burning Solar.png|Burning Solar Shift Car (Machine Mode) 12.jpg|Burning Solar Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Colorful Commercial.png|Colorful Commercial Shift Car (Machine Mode) Shift colorful commercial fipped.jpg|Colorful Commercial Shift Car (Lever Mode) *Type Technic-esque: These Shift Cars are based on utility vehicles with six wheels. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Fire Braver Tire, equipping him with the Ladder Expander to use as a third arm. By itself, it sprays fire-dousing foam that can be used to extinguish all flames. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Rolling Gravity Tire, equipping him with the 10-ton Weight to produce a gravitational well. By itself, it can create a small gravitational field that holds an enemy in place. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Road Winter Tire, equipping him with the Frostreamer to emit a freezing wind. By itself, it can generate snow and ice to put out small fires. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Spin Mixer Tire, enabling him to shoot projectiles of quick-drying cement to restrain enemies. It can also be used in Type Speed. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Deco Traveler Tire. By itself, it can use chains to wrap around something. When used in Mashin Chaser's Break Gunner, his background changes into a kabuki-style performance stage and disorients him. ** : Allows Drive to gain the Amazing Circus Tire. Originally, Circus was stationed in America and met up with Go at an unknown point in time. By itself, it can spew out various props from its "mouth" that forms into anything it wants it to, like a stage complete with pyrotechnics and fireworks. KRDr-Fire Braver.png|Fire Braver Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1090198.jpg|Fire Braver Shift Car (Lever Mode) Shift rolling gravity normal-0.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1090192.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Road Winter.png|Road Winter Shift Car (Machine Mode) Road winter flipped.jpg|Road Winter Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Spin Mixer.png|Spin Mixer Shift Car (Machine Mode) 06-0.jpg|Spin Mixer Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Deco Traveler.png|Deco Traveler Shift Car (Machine Mode) Ex1 - Copia.jpg|Deco Traveler Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Amazing Circus.png|Amazing Circus Shift Car (Machine Mode) Kamen-Rider-Drive-Amazing-Circus.jpg|Amazing Circus (Lever Mode) *Type Formula-esque: These Shift Cars are based on pit crew equipment. ** ** ** Shift ManTan F01.jpg|Full Tank F01 Shift Car (Machine Mode) Shift Jack F02.jpg|Jack F02 Shift Car (Machine Mode) Shift Spanner F03.jpg|Spanner F03 Shift Car (Machine Mode) *Type High Speed-esque: These Shift Cars are advanced versions of Type Speed's own Tire Exchange Shift Cars. ** : The evolved version of the Max Flare Shift Car that allows Drive to gain the Mega Max Flare Tire. Only appears in Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!. Shift Mega Max Flare.png|Mega Max Flare Shift Car (Machine Mode) Flare-Flipped.JPG|Mega Max Flare Shift Car (Lever Mode) Viral Cores Regular Cores * : A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Cobra-type Roidmudes‘ core, though when three are used instead, it allows the Roidmude to evolve into a giant cobra. Could also be used by Proto-Drive to read the memories of the Roidmude it came from, presuming the Viral Core was not too damaged. * : A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Spider-type Roidmudes‘ core, though when three are used instead, it evolves the Roidmude into a giant spider. Could also be used by Proto-Drive to read the memories of the Roidmude it came from, presuming the Viral Core was not too damaged. * : A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Bat-type Roidmudes‘ core, though when three are used instead, it evolves the Roidmude into a giant bat. Could also be used by Proto-Drive to read the memories of the Roidmude it came from, presuming the Viral Core was not too damaged. Cobra Viral Core.jpg|Cobra Viral Core Spider Viral Core.jpg|Spider Viral Core Bat Viral Core.jpg|Bat Viral Core Chaser Cores * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Cobra form, equipping him with the whip-like Tail Whipper. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Spider form, equipping him with the pincer-like Fang Spidey. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Bat form, equipping him with the crossbow-like Wing Sniper. KRDr-Viralcobra.png|Chaser Cobra Viral Core KRDr-Viral Spider.png|Chaser Spider Viral Core KRDr-Viralbat.png|Chaser Bat Viral Core Other Cores * : A Viral Core used by Kamen Rider Lupin, allowing him to use the blade mode on his Lupin Gunner. Lupin_Blade_Viral_Core.jpg|Lupin Blade Viral Core Unused Shift Cars These are Shift Cars that have sounds programmed into the DX Drive Driver, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. Type Change Cars * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Get Wild. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Ultra Technic. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Super Dead Heat. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Dash Formula. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Ultra Fruits. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Special. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Super Special. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Over. * : Displays an "N" icon on the Drive Driver, so it could actually be "Get Next". All sounds that come after "Get" are passing by car sounds. Tire Exchange Cars * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Funky Spike Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Midnight Shadow Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Justice Hunter Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Dream Vegas Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Spin Mixer Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Massive Monster Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Dimension Cab Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Rumble Dump Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Mad Doctor Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Hooking Wrecker Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Mega Burning Solar Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Fire Braver Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Rolling Gravity Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Amazing Circus Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Colorful Commercial Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Mega Deco Traveler Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Road Winter Tire. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Toy-Exclusive Cars *'Shift Speed (Golden Ver.)' *'Shift Wild (Golden Ver.)' *'Shift High Speed (Sticker Ver.)' *'Shift Max Flare (Full Throttle Ver.)' *'Shift High Speed (Televi-kun Ver.)' *'Shift Holy Christmas' *'Shift Ganbarider' *'Shift ' *'Shift Kikaider' *'Shift (Max/Midnight/Funky) Movie' *'Shift Dream Candy' *'Shift Dream TV' *'Shift Rideron' *'Shift Kamen Rider' *'Shift ' *'Shift Super Sentai' *'Shift Ressha Sentai' Golden Souls of Speed and Wilderness.png|Speed & Wild Shift Cars (Golden Ver.) (Machine Mode) High Speed Shift Car sticker.png|High Speed Shift Car (Sticker Ver.) (Machine Mode) High Speed sticker flipped.png|High Speed Shift Car (Sticker Ver.) (Lever Mode) Max Flare new ver.jpg|Max Flare Shift Car (Full Throttle Ver.) (Machine Mode) Max Flare new ver 2.jpg|Max Flare Shift Car (Full Throttle Ver.) (Lever Mode) X-Mas Shift Car.jpg|Holy Christmas Shift Car (Machine Mode) QTYf2uwl.jpg|Holy Christmas Shift Car (Lever Mode) Kamen Rider Drive's Tires Type Changes Cattura-2.JPG|Type Speed Tire Cattura-1423746844.JPG|Type Wild Tire Images-0.jpg|Type Technic Tire Drive Deadheat Tire.png|Type Dead Heat Tire DH Tire Outofcontrol.png|Type Dead Heat Tire (Berserker state) Formula.jpg|Type Formula Tire (Right forearm) 1514215 1565565807018684 1931124906032146323 n.jpg|Type Tridoron Tire Type Fruits Tire-0.jpg|Type Fruits Tire Type Fruits Orange.jpg|Type Fruits Tire (Orange ver.) DriveTypeHighSpeed-1.png|Type High Speed Tire Tire Exchanges Max flare tire.jpg|Max Flare Tire Funky spike tire.jpg|Funky Spike Tire Midnight sahdow.jpg|Midnight Shadow Tire Justice hunter tire.jpg|Justice Hunter Tire Justice hunter tire with weapon.jpg|Justice Hunter Tire (w/ Justice Cage) Dream vegas tire.jpg|Dream Vegas Tire Dream vegas with weapon side.jpg|Dream Vegas Tire (w/ Drum Shields) Dimenson cab tire.jpg|Dimension Cab Tire Massive monster tire.jpg|Massive Monster Tire Spin mixer tire.jpg|Spin Mixer Tire rumble dump tire.jpg|Rumble Dump Tire Cattura-1421571561.JPG|Rumble Dump Tire (w/ Rumble Smasher) P1090058.jpg|Mad Doctor Tire TK04.jpg|Mad Doctor Tire (w/ Cure Quicker) Wrecker Tyre.png|Hooking Wrecker Tire KRDr-FireBraver Tire.png|Fire Braver Tire rolling gravity tire1.jpg|Rolling Gravity Tire Rolling gravity with weapon.jpg|Rolling Gravity Tire (w/ 10-ton weight) Cattura2-2.JPG|Road Winter Tire Cattura-1421570313.JPG|Road Winter Tire (w/ Frostreamer) 10610765 10152780079504862 2248510220576322718 n.jpg|Jack F02 Tire Spanner F03.jpg|Spanner F03 Tire KrDr-High Speed Flare-0.png|Mega Max Flare Tire Tire Scrambles 1-1423657575.jpg|Attack 1, 2, 3 Tire 2-1423657587.jpg|Bibo Saver Tire 3-1423657601.jpg|Koujigenba Tire 10492150 1565565827018682 2768914302273389275 n.jpg|Mysterious Tire Kamen Rider Proto-Drive's Tires Proto Drive Tire.jpg|Proto-Drive's Tire Mashin Chaser's Tune Weapons FoldedChaserBuso.png|E-Circular (folded) ChaserSpider.png|Fang Spidey ChaserCobra.png|Tail Whipper ChaserBat.png|Wing Sniper Notes *The Shift Cars are similar in concept to the miniature used by the in , Drive's first Super Hero Time lineup partner. *The Shift Cars can create a track for running, similar to the trains from the Kamen Rider Den-O series. * Function-wise, the Shift Cars are similar to Fourze's Astroswitches, as both of them are collectible devices which either provide the rider with a weapon or ability or change the rider's form. * Type Wild's appearance bears resemblance to the MJOLNIR armor worn by the SPARTAN supersoldiers from the Halo franchise. * Type Technic's appearance bears resemblance to Kamen Rider Gatack from Kamen Rider Kabuto, G-Stag from Juukou B-Fighter, B-Fighter Kuwager from B-Fighter Kabuto and Kuwajiro's Super Mode from B-Robo Kabutack. *The first two of Mashin Chaser's Viral Cores continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat. ** The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. *Both Kiriko and Shinnosuke often call the Shift Cars by the last word in their full names. (e.g. Funky Spike's nickname is Spike) * The Giant Roidmude forms assumed by any Roidmude consuming multiple Viral Cores appear like animated versions of their respective Viral Core. * Of all of the Shift Cars, Burning Solar, Colorful Commercial, Deco Traveler and Amazing Circus don't have their own tires and their respectful forms for Drive. Their debuts at this time are currently unknown. **Deco Traveler was intentionally used by Drive in Chaser's Break Gunner to disorient him, possibly meaning a Tire Exchange with Traveler would have the same effect on himself. * Deco Traveler is marked with a 4 kanji string on both its sides and on the roof of its trailer section: respectively, and , which has the same pronunciation as the Japanese word for Drive. *It's currently unknown if changing Type Deadheat's tire can remove the after effects of the Type(going in a berserk-like state) or not. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Support Robots Category:Transformation Gear Category:Rider Powers